


scarlet milkweeds

by deojoon



Category: Highschool DxD, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anime AU, Crack Fic, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, I also don’t know if I’m a continue with this, I rewatched it, Multi, also fyi this is following the anime not manga, crossover !, i wish i thought of this from way before, im high key a pervert, just so yall know where im getting this from i tagged the anime !, reader has my personality im so sorry, so nothing is updated, this might be one of the craziest aus ive came up with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deojoon/pseuds/deojoon
Summary: A confession which ended up getting you killed ?orHow meeting up with that cute person fucked with your life foreverora how to guide of being a hormonal girl





	scarlet milkweeds

**Author's Note:**

> hello my audience ! while in bed i was just thinking about how much of a pervert I am and i thought about hyoudou issei from high school dxd. I then thought about a bts au. i also remembered that i haven't really written for any other group yet so I'm gonna need yall help ! give me boy group and girl groups for this ! while it has the idea from high school dxd things can go better or worse. I want a mixed harem ! the reader i'm portraying is myself kinda so i want this to be as versatile as possible ! im gonna wite and rewatch at the same time ! so this will take a while for me to do !  
> In this book, i'm gonna switch from 3rd person and second person a lot !  
> the title might change but for now, it makes sense.  
> there will be both girl and boy love interests but bc i need ideas comment and help me out !  
> i promise il do my research before i write about them  
> fair warning this is cringy ! im trying my best to prevent that but hehe its not working.  
> btw i hate watching dubbed normally i promise but bc of some issues i cant watch subbed sorry 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'll actually edit this and finish writing this later. if you guys like this then give me a kudos and ill continue to write this ! i think im gonna to 25 days of giving in December a special event. ill release a total of 25 new pieces of writing every day till Christmas.

_red_

_the same color as his hair_

_darker then any red hair_ _ive ever seen_

_just like the color running down my hand_

_long beautiful crimson hair just like this.._

_“not today, I will not let you die”_

* * *

 

_red_

_the same color as his hair_

_darker then any red hair ive ever seen_

_just like the color running down my hand_

_long beautiful crimson hair just like this.._

_“not today, I will not let you die”_

-

It was a warm spring day, a group of friends was lying down y/n is one of the biggest perverts along with her friends, a short but feisty girl named Mikiah, and a perverted nerd named Akane.

All three attending Kuoh academy which originally was an all-boys school. The reason being why they decided to attend. While y/n is an attractive busty one too, the girls realized that they had no absolute chance and she’s no better than them. y/n being both attracted to females and males  , was double the dirty thoughts.

She constantly talked about sucking dick and eating girls out. While the girls preferred boobs (which y/n had)  y/n likes ass. All are very much bisexual.

As they were laying down talking about a new brazzers video, Akane sighed.

“Why do we even attend this school” Akane whined

As she said that, the track team ran by glistening in sweat.

“that’s why” y/n giggled cutely, while groping Mikah’s thighs

“oh I have an idea !” Mikiah screamed and jumped up, used to y/n sexual harassment.

“what ?” y/n said sluggish

“We should go check out this new hole I discovered outside the boy’s locker room” Mikiah suggested

y/n jumped up “yay!!”

as y/n started walking a strand of red hair was at the corner of her eye.

It was like time stopped as the boy walked away with his red hair flowing in the wind

The constant calls of her name got her attention

“y/n lets go ! I wanna see kendo boys” Akane complained

“sorry I’m coming” y/n ran up to them.

-

“ah~ taemin has such a nice slender body’

“ugg~ minho v-line can cut ice”

“key’s abs is the best”

While the other girls were looking

y/n was poutig

“how come you guys can look but not me “ y/n whined

“because someone need to look out !”

y/n pushed them over so she can see

“ohh~ jeongguk’s thighs make me cream” y/n panted

As if he heard jeongguk got up and rushed to the hole.

y/n saw and screamed “RUN BITCHES”

the three of yall ran while jeongguk looked at the hole confused

“what the matter kookie’ a guy asked

Jeongguk shook his head and left.

-

The three of you now out breathe

“guys I think I’m going to head home” you got up.

“okay walk safe”

“bye”

Walking across a bridge a boy stops you

“umm excuse me”

you turn around and see an innocent looking boy with big brown eyes scratching his head nervously. 

"i've been watching you and I really want you to be my girlfriend"

~~bitch this was the fucking warning sign but of fucking course not,you decide to be a dumb block built bitch and go catch some fucking creepy dick. what a whore.~~

"sure! lets go on a date later 'kay?" you said calmly

but inside you were fliping

**AHHH WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO**

**I WANT MY SPOOKY DICK**

"wait really? okay ! my name is Alex Grey ! the boy screamed in joy

from that you walked home like a dumb bitch.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have a posting schedule for this when everything get all sorted out for now i'm just gonna write shit.  
> I'm actually storyboarding a Tokyo ghoul au cause thats my favorite anime <3 and it goes with the Halloween theme  
> now that youve read the first chappy now you need to help me out by commenting ! :)


End file.
